The Last Roundup
Publisher's description Soon the torch will be passed to a new generation. But not just yet.... Having saved the Federation one more time in Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country, Capt. James T. Kirk and the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|U.S.S. Enterprise]] have finally gone their separate ways. Spock, McCoy, Sulu, and the others are spread out across the galaxy, pursuing their own individual destinies -- until an interstellar crisis touches all their lives. Bored with retirement and ill-suited to teaching at Starfleet Academy, Kirk jumps at the chance to help his nephews colonize an uninhabited planet in a distant corner of the Alpha Quadrant. He even manages to persuade Scotty and Chekov to come along for the ride. But Kirk soon discovers that the hardy human colonists are not alone on the planet they call . An alien race, of whom little is known, has also established an outpost on Sanctuary for its own mysterious reasons. Suspicious, Kirk investigates, only to discover a terrifying threat that strikes at the security of the entire Federation. Light-years from Starfleet Command, without a ship or a crew to call his own, Kirk thinks he faces the menace alone. Yet the bonds of loyalty transcend even the awesome distances of space, bringing together a legendary crew for one final, fantastic adventure! Bridging the gap between two generations of Star Trek motion pictures, The Last Roundup fills in a missing chapter in Star Trek history -- and provides science fiction's greatest heroes with an unforgettable final hurrah. Summary References Characters :Azetbur • Christopher Brown • Pavel Chekov • Skalli Jksili • Kerla • Alexander Kirk • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • James T. Kirk • Julius Kirk • Peter Kirk • Lasskas • Leonard McCoy • Ramon Sanchez • Montgomery Scott • Indira Singh • Spock • Laura Standing Crane • Hikaru Sulu • T'Pran • Nyota Uhura God • Gorkon • Lu Wang Hu • Sabra Lowe • J. Robert Oppenheimer • Sekur Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Earth • Falor • Huan • Polluxara IV • • Starbase 10 Camp Khitomer • Hell • Lamaria • Normandy • Paggaru II • Starships and vehicles : • • transport vessel Races and cultures :Falorian • Huanni • Human (Native American) • Klingon • Talgart • Vulcan Lamarian • Romulan States and organizations :Amish • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Klingon High Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • avian • bone • computer • detonation device • dilithium • environmental suit • faceplate • hair • handheld phase gun • heart • hour • humanoid • light • microbe • mineral • radiation • radioactive • reptilian • simulation computer • starbase • starship • surgically altered • time • tongue • torpedo • universal translator • universe • warp drive • warp factor • wind Ranks and titles :admiral • advisor • ambassador • brigadier • cadet • captain • chancellor • commander • freshman • instructor • officer • personal advisor • • student Other references :1944 • 22nd century • book • cabinet • cards • cave • century • colony • Command Decisions and Their Consequences • day • death • decade • delegation • dialect • diaper • drink • • Earth-Romulan War • emotion • Fall of Lamaria • farewell banquet • Federation Standard • final exam • fizzbin • gambling • headpiece • hero's burial • history • horse • insignia • kitchen • ''Kobayashi Maru'' simulation • logic • meditation • mess hall • metal • mining • mining colony • money • mythology • necklace • outpost • pedestal • planet • podium • poker • pop quiz • prejudice • Prime Directive • Quaker • quarters • Sakerlian spice • semester • senior staff • silver • solitaire • soul • spice • war • weapon • year Appendices Related Stories External link * Connections | prevdate1=Federation (2293)| nextdate1=The Lights in the Sky }} Last Roundup, The Last Roundup, The